Watering systems, including sprinkler systems, drip irrigation systems, etc., are typically used to supply water to plants, including crops, grass, trees, etc. A watering system typically includes a watering system controller which controls the operation of the watering system. Typically, the controller stores watering instructions which may include one or more watering schedules. The watering schedules may include information such as the time that the watering system is supposed to turn on and the time that the watering system is supposed to turn off. The watering system controller typically also has the capability to physically turn the watering system on and off at the appropriate times via communications with a plurality of electrically controlled water valves.
Both the climate of a particular area (i.e., the weather conditions that characteristically prevail in an area) as well as the immediate weather conditions in an area may affect the amount of water needed by plants in that area. For example, plants in an arid climate typically must be supplied with more water than plants in a moist, temperate climate. However, even plants that are located within an area having a moist, temperate climate may need additional water supplied to them during periods of uncharacteristic drought.
Most people, however, do not take into account weather conditions when deciding how much water to supply to their crops, lawn, etc. Instead, typical users program a particular watering schedule into a watering system controller at the beginning of the growing season. This watering schedule typically remains unchanged during the course of the growing season. However, the amount of water needed by plants may increase or decrease, depending on prevailing weather conditions. Failing to adjust the watering schedule to adapt to changing weather conditions may result in too little water being supplied to plants or in significant amounts of water being wasted.
Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term “embedded system” usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Embedded systems may be used to control or monitor the use of certain resources. For example, embedded systems may be used to control or monitor a watering system controller. Benefits may be realized through the use of embedded systems to control and/or monitor the watering schedule stored in a watering system controller.